1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manual planer, particularly to one provided with an elevating which is a device simple in structure and able to be quickly and accurately adjusted for fixing the worktable in position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional planer is provided with an elevating device for adjusting the position of the worktable and so does the work piece on the worktable to be processed. The elevating device of the conventional planer comprises an elevating rod able to be actuated to move up and down for driving a support shaft to move and quickly adjust the position of the worktable of the planer. The elevating device comprises a micro-adjusting rod for carrying out micro-adjustment for the worktable. With this design of structure the elevating device of the conventional planer is able to carry out quick adjusting, micro-adjusting and positioning for the worktable of the planer. However, in adjusting the worktable, the elevating device has to carry out quick positioning first, and then micro-adjust and fixing the level of the worktable. Therefore, it is necessary to take much time to carry out such two-step adjusting and positioning. In addition, the elevating device is usually located under a movable worktable. users have to apply a lift force for carrying out adjusting of the movable worktable, this results in much inconvenience in the adjustment operation.